


why use words

by fieldsofwildflowers23



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldsofwildflowers23/pseuds/fieldsofwildflowers23
Summary: Patton always smiled whenever he thought about soulmates. He loved his soulmates. He loved the cryptic poem fragments or vague story ideas that Virgil wrote on his wrists when he was in a rush but wanted to remember something. He loved Romans over dramatic storytelling skills, and his medioker drawing skills. He loved the big words Logan used and the constellations he drew on his ankles when he got bored. He loved the mundane conversations they had with each other in the late hours of the night, even though Patton never added to them. He loved everything about them, despite the fact he’d only ever said seven words to them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship, calm - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 141





	1. i feel that way too sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning?
> 
> A vague mention of suicide. 
> 
> Otherwise, Enjoy!

Soulmates are a beautiful thing. People who are just meant to be with other people, and who always wanted to find each other no matter what lifetime it is. People who are so destined to be together that they can always talk to each other, no matter where or when, so long as they have something to write with. 

There was something mesmerizing about watching the color bloom across your skin seemingly out of nowhere, but you knew that, somewhere, there was someone who was making the marks on their own skin. 

Patton always smiled whenever he thought about soulmates. He loved his soulmates. He loved the cryptic poem fragments or vague story ideas that Virgil wrote on his wrists when he was in a rush but wanted to remember something. He loved Romans over dramatic storytelling skills, and his medioker drawing skills. He loved the big words Logan used and the constellations he drew on his ankles when he got bored. He loved the mundane conversations they had with each other in the late hours of the night, even though Patton never added to them. He loved everything about them, despite the fact he’d only ever said seven words to them. He was content just watching them talk to each other, at least that’s what he told himself. 

Patton had been in eighth grade when his soulmates had first contacted him. At the age of 13 is when your soulmate can contact you. Usually, age differences don’t really matter, so long at you only have one other soulmate. But with Patton, Roman and Logan had already been talking to each other for two years before Patton turned 13, and Virgil, despite not having spoken until Patton was 14, had still been _able_ to contact his soulmates for a year. But at the time, Patton hadn’t known this. It had been the day after Patton turned 13, and he had been bored in class and had started drawing wildflowers on the back of his hand in a light blue gel pen. Patton hadn’t known that his soulmates could see it, since no writing had appeared on his skin the day before, he just assumed his soulmate was younger than him, but Imagine Roman and Logans shock at the field of beautifully abstract flowers blooming on their arms. 

**Logan? Since when can you draw! It’s beautiful!**

_...That’s not me, Roman._

Patton had just stared at the words in shock. He had two soulmates. Two soulmates who already knew each other by name. 

**Oh? Do we**

There was a pause.

**Have a third?**

Patton didn’t know how to respond, so, his hand shaking, he drew a small flower next to Roman’s question, hoping that was enough of an answer for them. It seemed to have been. They didn’t push, just complimenting his artwork and sometimes asking for his thoughts on whatever topic they were discussing, to which Patton would respond by underlining a previous part of the conversation, or with a simple drawing of his ideas and feelings. 

A year later and Virgil finally spoke up. 

**_tears fall from my eyes_ **

**_as I make my way to the top,_ **

**_i take a leap into the skies_ **

**_as i fall, everything seems to come to a stop._ **

**_orbs of an ocean that see right through any lie,_ **

**_the laughter that dances through the air,_ **

**_a sad smile as she waves goodbye,_ **

**_and finally it was too much to bear,_ **

**_today somebody asked me if i knew you._ **

**_a million memories flooded through my mind,_ **

**_but I just smiled and said i used to._ **

**_our souls used to be intertwined,_ **

**_i hope by doing this i will get to see you again._ **

**_i feel my body smash into the ground, right then_ **

Patton had read the poem about a hundred times before Roman spoke up,

**Hello? Is there someone else there?**

No one responded. 

_That’s a truly beautiful poem. Do you write?_

Still Nothing. 

Patton uncapped his light blue gel pen, and hesitated for a moment, pen hovering just above his skin. 

_i feel that way too sometimes _

There was a pause.

**_hi_ **

_Salutations. I’m Logan._

**_yeah… i know_ **

**_sorry, that was rude, i’m virgil…_ **

**Nice to meet you, Virgil, I’m Roman**

Patton hesitated again, before pressing the ink to his skin once again, 

_patton _

A pause.

**_nice to meet you all_ **

That was the last and first time Patton had written words on his skin. 


	2. sorrows of the world

Thinking back on it, thoughtlessly writing that sonnet on his arm had been the best thing Virgil had ever done. He remembered that first year, where he had watched Logan and Roman’s already strong relationship grow and grow, while he just sat and watched, letting it tear him to pieces, because who was he to ruin their relationship. He didn’t have that right. They were each other's soulmates. They didn’t need him. 

And then the wildflowers came. 

Virgil hadn’t quite known what to make of it at the time. Neither Roman nor Logan seemed to be much of artists. These were beautiful, unique, and abstract. 

They were loose sketches, drawn out of boredom, not meant to be shown to the world.

Their simple pedals were all tilted down, drooping slightly, turning away from the sun that wasn’t there. There was a certain sorrow to the flowers. A sorrow you wouldn’t know was there unless you had felt the same sorrow. 

But, despite all this, the drawing sparked a flicker of hope inside of Virgil. It flickered and threatened to go out at any moment, like a lit match on a breezy May evening. 

And then-

**Do we have a third?**

The match went out. 

The match stayed out for a while. Virgil couldn’t bear to look at his soulmates' messages to each other, always knowing that they didn’t know he was there. They didn’t know he could see. And somehow that felt wrong. He felt like he was spying on them, on messages they thought only each other's eyes would see, but really there was always another onlooker. 

And then he wrote the sonnet. It had been in the middle of his Geometry Midterm. He didn’t have any scrap paper. All he had was a number two pencil and the scantron sheet before him….

And the ballpoint pen in his back pocket. 

Virgil grabbed the pen and jotted down the sonnet as quickly and discreetly as he could. Then he turned back to his test, choosing rather to stress over math then think about what his soulmates would think when they saw the sonnet. 

_i feel that way too sometimes _

A single sentence that caused him to shatter into a billion pieces that could never be put back together again. 

They understood each other in a way that didn’t need words. They didn’t need to spend hours learning what each other's favorite color was, or if they had pets, or if they liked to read. They saw eye to eye in a way that the others didn’t understand. Together, they lived in the sorrows of the world. 

_patton_


	3. paint smudges

Roman pressed his shoulder on the glass shop door, the bell chiming slightly as he did so. He awkwardly shuffled through the narrow doorway, his guitar case in one hand and his coffee in the other. He stepped out into the summer afternoon air. The smell of fresh cut grass, sun lit leaves, and the warm south breeze washed over him 

He made his way down the stone brick sidewalk. It was an old small city he lived in. Small enough that on an average day you would see loose groups of people walking down the sidewalks. Checking out local stores and shops. As Roman walked by a store window, he caught his reptection in the glass. A streak of orange paint was smudged across his forehead, and two red paint smudges graced his left cheekbone, as well as a coral smudge on his nose. He couldn’t help but smile at it. The paint belonged to Patton. 

  
Roman found himself thinking of Patton often, wondering what kind of a person he was, and what he looked like, and what his other hobbies besides painting were. Roman crossed the wide street that was just for pedestrians, no cars, and set up in his usual spot in the middle of the street. 

He opened up his guitar case and set it open in front of him, pulling his guitar out of the case and into his lap. Then he gave the strings a test strum, already drawing the attention of multiple passerbys. 

Roman played song after song, smiling whenever he looked down at his hands and saw a brand new paint smudge. 

People tossed crumpled dollar bills and loose change into his case, and Roman offered them a thankful smile. 

What? He was a broke musician,  _ and _ a broke college student. 

Roman’s eyes floated around the charming old city street. Taking in the colorful flowers, the old brick buildings that dated back over 100 years, and the new buildings built around the old ones, that were covered in colorful murals. Then he froze, striking his guitar harshly and in response, his quitar letting out a strangled noise. The people who had been watching him flinched, and while most just moved on, not putting any money in his case, some stayed, watching him with sparked curiosity. 

Roman’s eyes were fixed on a mural down the street. It was still a work in progress, as half of it was unfinished, and a man sat atop a tall metal ladder and was painting the side of the wall. Roman dropped his guitar into his case and locked it, then walked briskly down the street, guitar case in hand. 

His gaze never wavered from the man, and as he got closer, he realized just how much of a fish out of water he was at that moment.    
  


The man was  _ beautiful _ . And Roman wasn’t saying that out of kindness. The man had tan skin that was splatter painted with freckles, the actual paint splatters blending in with them as if it were natural. He had bouncy brown curls that had golden brown strakes from the sun, the same sun that was hitting his hair at just the right angle to make his curls seem like a golden halo. The man had round wire glasses that seemed to fit him perfectly, as well as the soft cotton T-shirt that was speckled with hundreds of different colors, same with his loose black jeans, and distressed converse. 

The man didn’t notice Roman approach, so Roman just stood on the ground below him, not sure what exactly to say. 

“You’re painting is beautiful,” Is what comes out of his mouth, weather that was what he meant to say or not didn’t really matter anymore, 

The man jumped, letting out a small shriek, the tranquil state he had been in before evaporated. His paintbrush fell out of his hand, and before he could stop it, fell down to the ground, splattering Romans ankles and the cuffs of his jeans with a starry sky of pink paint. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” The man rushed out after the initial moment of shock. He jumped down off of his tall tower, making Roman inhale sharply out of worry, however the man landed lightly on the sidewalk beside him in a way that reminded Roman of a kitten. 

Then man stared blankly at the paint on Romans jeans, “I’m so sorry, if you need I can find a way to pay for your jeans? This isn’t the type pf paint that’s going to come out. Again, I’m so so sorry. Maybe I could find you a towel to get the paint off of you-” He looked up and caught sight of the paint on Romans face, “Oh jeez, that wasn’t my fault too was it?”

“No no no, “ Roman spluttered, “I- uh, one of my soulmates likes to paint too...” Roman trailed off, taking in more of the mans appearance now that he was even closer. The man’s eyes were a warm honey color that matched his golden brown hair. He had a streak of orange paint across his forehead, as well as two red smudges on his cheek….. And a coral smudge on his nose. 

Roman couldn’t look away, his eyes wide. He had known walking over that this might be Patton, hell! That was the reason _ why _ he walked over. But now that he knew. That this was really him. His Patton. 

Well, he didn’t know what to do. 

They say when you meet your soulmate everything’s supposed to click, but right now, Roman’s life had never felt more of a mess. 

“Oh, that’s nice! I forget sometimes that paint shows up on their skin too, god, my soulmates my be so annoyed with me,” He chuckled lightly, then squinted at Roman again, "Although, I swear, those are the exact colors I’m use-” Patton cut himself off, his caramel eyes blowing wide. “Um, did you say  _ soulmates _ ? As in plural?”

Roman smiled widely, “Yep, I’ve got three, although…” Roman grinned slyly, “One of them doesn’t talk that much, he just paints. I’d love to get to know more about him though. He seems  _ amazing _ !” 

Patton stared at Roman for a solid minute before a strangled cry left his throat. Roman’s grin quickly morphed into a mix of worry and self doubt. 

Patton looked like he was about to burst into tears and cry himself an ocean, but before he did, he managed to choke out an excuse, 

“I- can you- can you come back in like an hour and a half, I just- It’s a lot to process,” Patton his eyes with his hands in a desperate attempt to keep the tears from falling, 

Roman smiled softly, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Of course, Pat, take as much time as you need,” And with that, Roman walked off before Patton could see his  _ own _ tears fall. 


	4. you're own mini galaxy

Logan sat in the back of his biochemistry class bored out of his mind. Usually, he was interested in any topic anyone would teach him. He was always eager to learn something new, or even learn something he already knew just to get someone else’s perspective on it. But today was a review day. The worst kind of days. 

So, he clicked open the blue ink pen that had sat atop his note book a mere few seconds before, and he began to draw. 

By no means was Logan an artist, but he was however, an astrology major. So he started with the popular stars that everyone knew the name of, and many could find in the night sky. Then, he started adding more and more little stars, but only adding the one’s he could remember the names of. Logan did this often. Often enough that you could recognize constellations within Logans mini sky. He had started to connect some of the constellations when a blossom of pink paint spread across the tip of his pointer finger and his middle finger. 

_ Patton _

Logan inwardly groaned, knowing that soon, he may as well be a walking canvas, but he also couldn’t repress the smile creeping its way across his lips. Patton had always expressed himself differently. Only through bright colors and flowing lines. As much as Logan wanted to know everything there was to know about Patton, he didn’t press the young man. He couldn’t risk the young man trying to run away. And there was something about Patton that made Logan think that the man wouldn’t hesitate to run if given good reason. 

What was Logan even saying. He knew barely anything about Patton… 

But was that really true?

He knew that Patton loved to paint. That he expressed himself better through his arts than with his words. He knew that Patton read the conversations they had with each other. He knew Patton  _ cared _ about them. He knew that he cared about Patton too. Which hadn’t been a thing Logan had really expected.

After he had started talking to Roman, Logan had started to become less of the emotionless robot he had been before. It had been hard for him to accept the changes. That he could finally feel things. That he no longer felt completely numb all the time. And things had only gotten better since Patton and Virgil showed up. He could smile easier, and could care about others easier. Sure, he was still awkward and still didn’t know how to talk to people, or the correct tone to have in certain situations sometimes, but he was getting there. And if his soulmates could spark this sort of change of him, Logan couldn’t wait to see what happened after they all finally met. 

Logan’s teacher finally dismissed class, and Logan stood upright, slung his bag over his soldier, and walked briskly out of the classroom, ignoring the chaos of other students rushing to leave. 

Logan made his way off campus and sat down at an outdoor table at a cafe he enjoyed. It was quiet and doubled as a bookstore, but sometimes, on a calm day like today, he enjoyed sitting outside and people watching. 

He watched as a young girl skipped by, tugging on her mother's arm to go faster. An elderly woman chatting loudly with a young man who smiled slightly at her ridiculousness. A male couple strolling down the street pushing a baby carriage. And then a man that caught his eye, more so than the others. He was walking quickly, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes, only for more to fall. His guitar case swung at his side, and his arm- 

His arm had a diagram of the stars done in blue pen. 

And his fingertips were coated in a multitude of paint colors. 

Logan looked down in shock at his own paint covered fingers and the ink stars on his arm. They were identical. 

Logan looked back up, standing up so fast the table in front of him rattled, he looked around wildly,

But the man was gone. 

Logan could’ve done the rational thing that most people in his situation would’ve done, which is chase down the person and try and find them before it’s too late. But, combining the fact that the man was practically running, and the amount of side roads and shops the man could’ve ducked into, it was  _ already  _ too late. 

But if Logan had seen the man once in this small city, there were good chances that the would meet again. When the time was right. 

So, Logan sat back down in his chair and pulled out his laptop, starting on his psych essay that was due next week. 


	5. hot chocolate?

Roman spent the next two hours after meeting his soulmate wandering the streets, multiple times having to force his body to change directions when he found himself mindlessly wandering back to Pattons mural. Walking past a multitude of different shops and cafes, ducking into any side road he could that didn’t seem overly sketchy.

By the time he eventually allowed himself to go back to where he had met Patton the sun was setting. The street lamps slowly lighting up one by one, and the strings of lanterns that were sprung across the street lit up as well, casting a warm glow across the ever darkening streets. But when he arrived back at the mural…

There was no one there. 

Roman sighed, his tears that had stopped falling only recently fell over him again. He slumped forward slightly and sat down on the sidewalk, leaning against the building wall. He sat there with his eyes closed for a few moments, then finally willed himself to take his guitar out of its case. 

He gently strummed a few chords, his guitar already enough in tune for him to play. 

_ “Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _ _ ” _

Roman sang the first verse quietly, only slightly above a whisper so that only he could hear himself. But as he moved onto the next verse, he allowed his emotions to take over him. 

_ “ _ _ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you” _

His voice cracked, but he kept singing, his light strumming becoming more passionate. 

_ “ _ _ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you” _

He breathed out the last notes and laid his head back against the wall once again. He really should be getting up. Cause, geez Roman, you met this man once, and it didn’t even  _ go  _ that well, but here you are, being depressed and singing love songs about him on acoustic guitar, when you could’ve just gone  _ home _ . You saw how spooked he was, Roman, of  _ course _ he wasn’t gonna show up. 

He was so pathetic. 

Something fluttering through the air broke Roman out of his thoughts. His eyes traced the dimly lit twenty dollar bill falling through the air into his open guitar case. Huh, maybe he should be depressed and sing acoustic love songs more often. 

Roman traced his eyes upward to thank the person for their generous tip, but froze when his eyes met a pair of warm brown ones. A shy smile crept onto the familiar strangers face, the soft night breeze shifting his messy golden brown curls. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Patton said softly, then he stretched out his hand to Roman, “How about we talk about this over hot chocolate, it’s a little late for coffee,”


	6. nothing like i expected

Roman perched lightly on the edge of his chair, his hands wrapped tightly around the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Patton sat across from him, staring at his hot chocolate intently. Once they had gotten into the shop, Roman had quickly become aware of how disheveled he looked in comparison to Patton. The other man had quite obviously gone home and changed, whereas before he had worn loose and paint splattered clothing, now he wore black skinny jeans, a pale blue tee, and an oversized cable knit cardigan, as well as a pair of yellow chucks. 

Roman had thought he had been hot before, but damn did he feel like a fish out of water now. 

“So,” Patton started, “You play guitar?” 

At that Roman raised a confused eyebrow, and in return Patton offered him an apologetic smile,

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Roman said finally, “Music is…. An escape for me, and being able to make my own music means a lot, ya know,” 

Patton’s smile widened a little, “I can’t really relate when it comes to music, I’m practically tone deaf, at least, that’s what my brother always told me. But I feel the same way about my art, I think. It’s a way to express myself in a way that doesn’t need words. Also, there are so many different emotions you can convery with different color pallets and art styles and it’s so fun to explore all of that, you know? Sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I,” 

Roman looked at the rambling man curiously. He was nothing like what Roman had expected. He had expected Patton to be a quieter person, but the man before him couldn’t seem to stop talking. Roman liked it. 

Roman let out a huff of laughter at his own thoughts,

“What?” Patton asked, confusion apparent in his voice, 

Roman grinned up at the curly haired man, “Nothing,” He breathed, “It’s just… you’re  _ nothing _ like I expected,”

“Oh,”

“In a good way though,” Roman rushed to correct himself, 

“Oh?” Patton raised a hopeful eyebrow, 

“Yeah, I dunno, I guess I just didn’t expect you to be a super talkative person, I mean, you have only ever said seven words to us, but you’re so chatty in person, and I love it,” Roman grinned at the man, and in turn Patton blushed slightly, 

“That makes sense… I don’t do well with written words, I overthink it too much, and I feel like I can never get across the correct tone I’m trying to convey, and it just frustrates me. So, I prefer to watch others conversations, I think,” Patton paused, “Also, I was never sure how to connect with you guys, you and Logan were already so close, and Virgil is- well he’s Virgil, so I just thought it might be better if I didn’t join the conversation,”

Roman frowned, “I’m pretty sure all of us would’ve been thrilled if you’d’ve joined the conversation,”

Patton groaned overdramatically and buried his head in his hands, “I know! I mean, logically, I know you guys would’ve been happy that I was talking, but…. I dunno,”

“It’s alright, Patton. I’m just happy to have met you now,”

Patton froze,

“What?” Roman asked,

“Nothing, that’s just- That’s the first time you’ve said my full name, and…. It just makes this feel a lot more real, I suppose. That this isn’t just some weird dream, you know?”

Roman laughed, “Yeah, I know. It’s definitely a lot,”

“Yeah,” Patton smiled, “It’s a nice feeling too though,”

Roman grinned, “Indeed,” Then his smile dropped a little, “Not to make you, like, worry or anything, but… Are we gonna tell the others we met?”

Patton’s smiled dropped as well, “I’m not sure. I feel bad lying to them, but also, I haven’t said so much to them, and.. It just doesn’t feel natural to start with  _ this _ ,”

Roman laughed breathily, “I know what you mean. This is  _ crazy _ ,”

“ _ Very  _ crazy,” Patton confirmed, his honey brown eyes wide to exaggerate his point, “Like, crazier than Romeo and Juliet kinda crazy,”

Roman cringed, “I dunno if that’s the situation I would compare this to, Pat, but yeah, it’s very crazy,”

Patton paused for a moment, then tossed his head back and let out a small laugh. It made Roman smile even wider. 

“You’re adorable,” Roman smiled, and Patton blushed in response, letting out a breathy ‘thank you’

Then Patton sighed, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a light blue gel pen, “We should tell them,” He said softly,

Roman nodded, his grin morphing into a reassuring smile,

_ hey guys _

**_patton?_ **

_ yeah… so, roman and i _

Patton paused, his pen hovering above his skin. He looked up at Roman, who offered him another reassuring smile, 

_ well, we met on accident  _

_ Oh? _

_ yeah, and we thought it would be a good idea to let you guys know _

_ Well, I suppose there are two courses of action in this situation. Make a plan so all of us can meet,  _ or _ just wait for fate to decide.  _

Roman whipped out his own red pen at this. 

**Either is fine with me, although I would absolutely** **_love_ ** **to meet you all in person**

_ I have to say, I am curious as to what meeting any of you would feel like, and I am quite excited to find out.  _

**_sorry guys, i just- i don’t think i’m ready for that yet_ **

_ of course, Virgil, we have all the time in the world. no need to rush this. _

**_thanks pat, it’s nice to hear from you :)_ **

_ you too, virge _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you cause i was playing minecraft with my friend but then she had to go so then i was sad and i was like 'hey lets be productive' so here ya go :)


	7. familiarity

Virgil had been staring blankly at his forearm for… about four and a half now. He couldn’t seem to stop his eyes from tracing Patton’s casual words over and over and over again. Patton hadn’t said anything since then. No one had. 

Despite his happiness that Patton had talked to them, Virgil couldn’t help but be jealous of Roman. He had dreamed of being the first one to meet Patton, he had dreamed of meeting all of them. But Patton was such a mystery. He could guess how meeting Logan or Roman would go, but Patton…. 

Virgil shook his head in an attempt to shake the thoughts racing around his brain. He slid his large purple headphones over his ears and picked up his phone, pushing play on the podcast he had been listening to. The smooth voice of Juno Steel washed over him as he darted out the front door of his dorm and out into the hallway. He declined the concrete stairwell two steps at a time, almost skipping down the stairs. 

He burst out onto the empty streets. The sun that was slowly rising lit part of the sky a light grey. There was barely anyone out on the streets except for a few people groggily walking their dogs. 

Virgil was only half paying attention to whatever case Juno Steel was monologuing about. He was more focused on the subtle beauty that was the old city streets in the early morning. The morning dew glinted in the rising sun, making the streets sparkle. The grey sky was melting into a lush peach hue, with streaks of pink, orange, and yellow. 

Virgil looked around and when he saw no one in his general vicinity, he threw his arms out and spun in a circle, soaking in the early morning sun and the crisp morning air. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes. There he was two young men exiting a 24 hour cafe. One of them was talking exaggeratedly about something, waving his arms wildly to emphasize his point. The other was listening to him intently, a soft smile on his face. The other one glanced away from his partner and his gaze met Virgils. 

Virgil froze, the warm brown gaze that bore into him was unwavering.

Then the man gave him a soft smile. 

A sincere smile.

  
And a small wave, his hand moving elegantly. 

Virgil was frozen for a second more before he raised his own hand and gave the beautiful young man a wave in return. The man's smile widened, and he looked like he was about to walk over to Virgil. That is, until his partner saw something down the street and grabbed the man's hand excitedly, pulling him along. 

The man let out a light laugh and sent an apologetic look to Virgil, as well as another wave. Virgil smiled slightly at the cheerful young man and carried on with his walk down the street, almost forgetting about the interaction. 

_ Almost _ .

His mind just couldn’t help but wander back to the two. They had just seemed so _ familiar.  _ Virgil knew it was unlikely that he actually knew any of them from anywhere, because he rarely left his dorm and he could count the people he actually talked to on one hand, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he  _ knew  _ them. 

A tingling sensation shook Virgil from his thoughts and he looked down to see light blue ink blooming across the back of his hand, slowly becoming a abstract drawing of a cat, and Virgil couldn’t help but smile. 


	8. is this a filler episode? yes 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler episode, cause i'm not creative, and if you just wanted to skip this, that would be fine, it doesn't effect the plot. it's basically just the disney argument between virgil and roman with some commentary from patton and logan. is this original? no. am i claiming that its original? also no. anyway, hope you enjoy lol

  
  


**… I like disney!**

**_of course you do princey_ **

**What’s that’s supposed to mean, Edgar Allen Woe**

**_ooh, i like that nickname_ **

**_and it just means that you kinda remind me of a disney prince_ **

**Oh? Virgil I’m flattered**

**_and by that i mean you’ve got a big enough ego, and are narcissistic enough to live up to them_ **

**_although, you don’t seem like the kinda disney prince to have a consent issue, so i suppose that puts you above a few of them_ **

**I retract my statement, you’re so fucking rude.**

_language!!!_

**Patton!!!!!!**

**_hey pat_ **

**_ro, you also seem like the kinda person to think that disney is all sunshine and rainbows_ **

**… But disney is all sunshine and rainbows? Have you seen a disney movie?**

**_yes, yes i have, and i will not hesitate to point out that disney movies can be so fucking dark_ **

**Are you sure we’re watching the same movies?**

_Hm, I have to say, I am quite intrigued by the point Virgil is attempting to make, and so is my brother, Thomas. Perhaps we can expand on this topic? I will name a disney movie and the two of you will point out what you think the moral of the story is?_

**_your brother?_ **

_Indeed, he asked what you all were discussing, and since it wasn’t a super personal topic, I shared it with him. He is much more invested in your topic of conversation than I am, however._

**_gotcha_ **

Sup. I’m Thomas. 

**_virgil_ **

**Hello, Logan’s sibling!!!!! I am Roman!!!!**

A pause. 

**_patton’s here too, but he doesn’t say a lot_ **

Cool. Nice to meet you all! 

_Anyway, Let us begin._

Uh, let’s start with… 

Cinderella? 

**Easy! Believe in your dreams and one day they will come true!**

**_sureeeeee, princey_ **

**_just wait around your entire life, subjecting yourself to the cruelty of your ungrateful, ignorant family members, until some magical fairy comes to save you?_ **

**_moral: don’t take action yourself_ **

**Uhhhhhh, she had mice too!!!!!**

**_not to mention that men can’t pay attention enough to memorize the face of the women they’ve been dancing with for hours, they have to rely on shoe size, something which many women share the same size of. ergo, men are idiots._ **

**HE WAS A VERY BUSY PRINCE**

Uh, alright lets just move on. Snow White? 

**Oh! Here you** **_shouldn’t_ ** **do what the princess did. Don’t accept fruit from strangers.**

**_or just run away from all your problems and become the housekeeper for seven men._ **

**_also, some guy comes along and kisses a random sleeping girl? guess consent isn’t a thing._ **

**IT WAS A FAREWELL KISS HE THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD**

_consent is still pretty important, ro, also, it’s kinda weird to kiss a dead person_

Alright, let’s just keep moving. Frozen? 

**A sister’s love triumphs over all!**

**_and don’t trust random princes._ **

**_also, when elsa passes away olaf will just die too, cause the magic will be gone, so really it’s just prolonging the inevitable._ **

**WOAH WOAH WOAH**

BRO WAY TOO FAR 

**_i’m just stating the facts._ **

_That is, indeed, accurate. Olaf will eventually die._

NOT HELPING LOGAN. THAT’S SO FUCKING DARK 

**_well yeah, that’s the whole point of this discussion._ **

Yikes. Anyway, how ‘bout Aladdin? 

**The value of a person is not determined by wealth. A diamond in the rough can be found anywhere, even someone who may be considered a street rat.**

**_and they can get what they want by lying and deceiving their way right into the castle and getting the princess._ **

**OH COME ON! He came clean in the end! He even freed the Genie!**

**_yeah he did, but not before LYING AND DECEIVING HIS WAY RIGHT INTO THE CASTLE AND GETTING THE PRINCESS._ **

**OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD**

Fox and the Hound. 

**True friendship overcomes any boundaries set by society.**

**_but then that friendship will immediately be terminated by that society, and the two must learn their place in the world._ **

**_that is LITERALLY what happened at the end of that movie._ **

It’s true, I cried. 

_i did too, it’s okay kiddo_

Kiddo? 

**Don’t question it.**

Beauty and the Beast. 

**Now I know what you’re gonna say-**

**_stockholm syndrome_ **

**-Stockholm syndrome**

**But it’s about more than just a prisoner falling in love with her kidnapper! It is about a LOVE that transcends outward appearances! Even a beastly, hairy, ANIMAL-**

**… ya know what, I’m gonna stop right there, that doesn’t sound any better.**

**But come onnnnnnnn, Virgil! Do you really look down on these movies so harshly!**

**_i still like them! there are just some darker messages we don’t first see._ **

**_  
_** **Bambi.**

**_man is dangerous._ **

**Pocahontas!**

**_WHITE man is dangerous._ **

**Sleeping Beauty!!!!**

**_well, now we’re back to consent._ **

Little Mermaid? 

**_don't just sign a contract without having your mer-lawyer look over all the fine print and stipulations, that one’s just common sense._ **

**Or learn to write! Or use sign language! There’s more than one way to communicate with people.**

??? Did I just hear sarcasm about a disney movie????? 

**Well, I have noticed a FEW things…**

Well then, how about we just concede that disney movies have a LOT of different, interesting messages. 

**_well, yeah. that’s what i’ve been saying this whole time. i never said princey was wrong._ **

**You didn’t?**

**_no_ **

**Oh.**

**Then I suppose… I shall concede a few points to you.**

**_cool_ **

Well, this was thoroughly entertaining, but I gotta go now. Thanks for letting me join your conversation! 

**Of course, Thomas! Bye!**

**_bye, thomathy._ **

**Thomathy?**

**_yeah_ **

**… Okay then. Anywayyyyyyyy, let’s keep this going. Mulan.**

**_there’s never a wrong time to dress and drag_ **

**Lion King?**

**_there’s never a wrong time to dress and drag and dO THE HULA_ **

**dO THE HULA** **  
** **  
****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ **

_You two are fucking pathetic._

_LANGUAGE!_


End file.
